


We never say we love each other

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. Slightly Alpha/Omega dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't summarise the story... It's just hard for some reason.  
> And I honestly don't know much about the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. Only knew about them from reading Kurobas fanfic anyway. Surprised that we don't have much for PoT.

Echizen caught them one day.

He had forgotten to lock the door due to a certain blue-eyed man who had pushed and captured his mouth rather roughly. They were barely inside the apartment when Fuji pinned him to the wall.

The sweet moans, skin flushed red and drenched in sweat; the prodigy was in heat. He could smell that sweet, intoxicating pheromone radiating from the slender figure. It filled the room like poison and affected his libido greatly.

“Tezuka.” The soft, red lips moaned his name. He shivered every time Fuji called his name.

He was supposed to be the alpha one; born to lead, to control - the leader amongst omega and beta as society dictated him. Whether in school, work, or sex, he was the one in control, the _alpha_ figure.

Yet, every time that slender body moved closer, wrapping his arms around him, whispering his name so sweetly, Tezuka knew he was losing.

The way Fuji affected him; it made him wonder whether all omegas were as seductive with their pheromones, or it was just the blue-eyed man.

Swiftly, they undressed each other and moved on to the living room. Their disheveled garments lied on the floor.

Pinning the slender figure to the ground, he kissed the pale white neck, leaving red marks on the smooth skin.

He continued lower, slipping his tongue on the salty skin. Fuji shivered underneath him as he bit the perfectly round nipple. His ears tingled from the sweet moans slipping out of the blue-eyed man.

The smaller cock, fully erect, was leaking precum and continued to rub against his stomach. The red entrance twitched open every time Fuji buckled his hips.

“Tezuka….” Called the slender figure while spreading his legs wider. “Just put it in already.” Begged Fuji, grinding his naked body against him.

He knew he should be happy to have such tantalizing omega, flushed in heat, begging to be taken senselessly. He knew many alphas that would give anything to be able to thrust deep inside the beautiful prodigy. He had seen their lustful eyes, the way they looked at Fuji and talked about him.

But it annoyed him instead. He never wanted to be like those alphas.

“Ride me.” He said instead, rather bluntly. “If you wanted it so badly.” He continued after parting from the flushed figure.

Sitting upright on the floor, he watched Fuji’s clear blue eyes blinked couple of times. Mewled of protest escaped from the red lips.

“Fine…” Fuji whispered with his trademark smile.

The slender body started crawling towards him, purring sweetly.

He watched the prodigy slid his soft brown hair behind the flushed ears, before kissing the erect manhood and taking it inside the warm mouth.

He groaned, loudly. The warm mouth sucking his manhood felt good, especially with Fuji’s skillful tongue. It didn’t help that the smaller man was fingering himself. The sound of the prodigy’s fingers entering the wet entrance was arousing him.

“Fuji, that’s enough.” He said, groaning huskily. He pulled the brown haired man away. His erect manhood quickly slipped from the prodigy’s mouth. Trails of saliva and precum drenched his manhood. It also dripped down from the omega’s mouth, which Fuji quickly licked it clean.

The blue-eyed man then moved closer, hovering on top of him before lowering the twitching entrance against his leaking manhood. Fuji’s red lips parted open.

“Tezuka…” Moaned the prodigy. His warm breath touched him.

The afternoon sun glistened against the prodigy’s sweaty skin, illuminating the omega’s body. He always knew Fuji was mesmerizing.

Flushed red, Fuji started to move his hips up and down, sliding easily against the hard erection. It felt warm, to be inside the slender figure, and also tight.

Lost in the movement and that heavy intoxicating scent, he didn’t hear the voice that was calling for him or when the door opened.

“ _BUCHOU_! Oh! My! God!!!!”

He heard Echizen’s cries of shock.

Cursing himself for forgetting his promise to the young tennis player, and for not locking the door, he was bout to pull away when the legs around him tightened. He looked up and saw Fuji looking at the newly arrived guest.

“Aaa! Isn’t Echizen…” He said with a wide smile on his face. Flushed red and panting heavily, Fuji continued teasing the younger figure, “We’ll be done soon. Just wait outside for a bit or you can watch if you want. I’m sure Tezuka won’t mind.”

He felt the hole tightened and the slender body grinding against him again.

“I-I’ll wait outside.” Said Echizen before running out of the apartment. The boy was flushed red from embarrassment.

He heard the door closed with a slam before Fuji kissed him again. He could taste his own precum inside the warm mouth. He slipped his tongue inside, tasting the sweet mouth more deeply. They broke off panting and out of breath.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned his name with a wide smile. He cupped the flushed red cheek and watched the ocean blue eyes shimmering against the afternoon light.

Fuji chuckled lightly before moving again. The puckered entrance easily took his manhood.

He let himself be lost to the warm body again. The prodigy’s soft lips were on his neck, sucking on the skin that would, most likely, leave a mark.

The thrust became faster as Fuji increased his pace. The sweet moans that escaped from those red lips became louder and more desperate. He watched the flushed body trembling.

Fuji came while calling his name. His white liquid spilled all over their stomach. Groaning, he also came inside the warm entrance.

Panting for air, they held each other tightly. The sweet pheromones still lingered in the air, now mixed with salty scent of sweat and cum. He breathed in deeper.

“You should go to him.” Fuji told him suddenly, pulling away.

He let go of the slender body and watched white liquid dripped down from the redden entrance. It took a lot of self-control that he had gained from previous experience to not take the prodigy again.

Losing the warm body, he sighed and stood up to take a quick shower. The cold water helped him to regain that control again.

Drying his hair with fresh towel, he went outside the bathroom and saw the smaller man fast asleep on the wooden floor. Fuji was wearing _his_ shirt and it was too big for the prodigy’s slender body.

“Fuji…” He called out to the sleeping figure.

Fuji grunted back at him with his eyes still closed. Gently, he picked up the sleeping figure and carried him towards the bedroom.

He then grabbed his tennis bag and exited the apartment. Echizen was waiting for him outside the door.

“Sorry about that.” He apologized quickly. “Let’s go.”

The young tennis player nodded and followed him from behind.

“Didn’t know you are going out with Fuji-senpai, Buchou.”

“We are not.” He replied easily. They never were.

 

* * *

 

They never say _‘I love you’_ to each other.

From the very beginning, they never became something more than friends with benefit and it was probably his fault. He had let Fuji to sweep him up from the very beginning.

The blue-eyed man knew all of his weak points.

It would be much easier to blame it on the power of omega and their heat. The intoxicating scents radiating from their bodies were known to stir up the alphas.

But he had met other omegas in heat and they never affected him as badly as Fuji’s.

Across the net, Echizen returned his ball back to him. The young tennis prodigy had control of the game and it thrilled him.

It also reminded him of the time Fuji dominated that green tennis court. He still regretted it, from time to time, for not pushing the prodigy further.

They went their separate way after high school. He chose to go to a sport university while Fuji pursued his photography. They met up once or twice every month, most likely when the smaller man was in heat.

He would receive a text, asking him to come to his house, or he would find Fuji at his door, much like this afternoon, waiting impatiently. It didn’t help that they spent most of their time in high school fucking each other. It was harder to control your heat when in puberty.

He hit the tennis ball again, sending it across the court. It went inside the tennis court and thus ending their practice match. He parted with Echizen and started walking towards his home. Part of him was glad that the younger man was a beta or he would be affected by Fuji’s pheromone.

As he stopped by the nearest convenience store, his phone then buzzed with a text from the prodigy.

_‘_ _Left the key in the usual place._

He sighed out loud, surprising the bystander next to him. Buying himself a quick dinner and a pack of beer, he left the store and arrived at his apartment.

He grabbed his key off the back of his mailbox and opened the door. Darkness greeted him, along with the faint scent of pheromone mixed with cum and sweats that still lingered in the air - a reminder that Fuji was there.

He turned on the light and opened the window.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you not jealous?” Echizen asked him suddenly.

They were at an _izakaya_ , celebrating the after-exam period. It was a get-together-party, held by couple of universities. He didn’t know that Fuji would be there too.

It wasn’t like he wanted to come as well. He was forced by his friends to attend. Apparently having an alpha that was also a rising star in tennis would improve their chances in getting a mate.

He decided to stay quiet and drank his cold beer instead of answering Echizen’s question. Did it bother him, watching the smaller man be surrounded by other alphas and betas? Their hands touching Fuji so easily, breathing in his scent…

He finished his beer in one big gulp before catching a glance of the blue eyes. Fuji just smiled at him before returning to the alpha sitting next to him.

“Tezuka-kun.” 

The voice caught him off guard. He could smell the sweet, refreshing scent coming from the unknown omega boy. It was enough to make anyone fallen for him. The boy’s eyes shimmered brightly.

He immediately felt his friends gazing at him, cursing him. They all had their eyes on the boy.

“I’m drunk.”

He heard him said before capturing his mouth.

He quickly groaned in protest and was about to pull away when the omega boy forced his tongue inside. He felt the unfamiliar arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place.

The boy parted after awhile, with a smile that reminded him of Fuji. He was too shocked to protest further.

“Someone popular as well…” He heard Echizen with his snarky tone.

He ignored him and looked around the room again, noticing that Fuji was no longer in the private room.

He felt a sense of panic quickly excused himself from the omega boy, slipping his hands away from the tight grip. Before he exited the room, he saw the omega boy attaching himself to Echizen.

It was difficult, trying to find the elusive Fuji. He had checked the bathroom, other private rooms, and other parts of the restaurant, but the prodigy wasn’t there.

He finally went outside, to the cold night, after one of the staff saw a blue-eyed man walking out of the restaurant.

He checked his phone, hoping for a text from Fuji, but there was none. He decided to call instead. His heart was beating loudly.

It didn’t take long for him to hear the familiar ringtone. He looked around but did not see the prodigy nearby. He did saw a pale blinking light shining at a dark alleyway.

He walked closer, putting his phone away. The familiar sweet musk caught him.

Fuji moaned loudly. His intoxicating pheromone filled the air. He could barely walk another step, afraid that the toxic scent would affect his mind.

He gritted his teeth and gripped his hands tighter when he saw them.

“Yo, Tezuka!” Atobe greeted him with a big wide smile. The alpha male was flushed and breathing heavily from plunging his manhood deep inside the blue-eyed omega.

With his face facing the grey wall, Fuji continued to moan and moved his hips against the diva.

“More…” He heard the prodigy crying out loud.

He always knew Atobe had his eyes on Fuji, ever since their first meeting. Despite having other omega at his disposal, the diva continued to pursue his interest on the blue-eyed man.

He also knew that Atobe was similar to him. Despite the opposite personalities and appearance, he and the former Hyotei captain had the same ideal and goal. They approached tennis with the same passion.

Yet, Fuji chose him over the diva.

The tantalizing, cheeky, and mischievous prodigy decided he would be perfect for him. He picked the stoic man who only care about tennis and would do anything for tennis in contrast to the rich and handsome alpha male.

He always felt a sense of superiority, until now.

Watching the blue-eyed man thrusting his hips against the diva, moaning and moving like he always did with him, he knew he was wrong.

He quickly left the darken alleyway and thought he heard Atobe whispering,

 

_“_ _You sure about this?_ _”_

 

* * *

 

He checked his phone again and found no new messages from Fuji.

It had been couple of weeks since he caught them. He noticed Fuji should be in his heat and he wondered if the blue-eyed man went to Atobe.

He immediately felt a string of jealousy. 

“Did you fight?” He heard Echizen.

The younger tennis player must have noticed his moody behavior.

He kept quiet and continued to drink from the water bottle. They were outside, back at that tennis court to prepare for the next tournament. It was still cold even with the sun shining on them.

He put his phone away and grabbed the racket again. 

“Let’s go Echizen.” He said, asking the boy for another game.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when he finally finished practice.

The wind blew towards him, sending cold air that made him shivered. He zipped the jacket tighter and checked his phone again.

_Nothing…_  He thought to himself, disappointed.

Was it the heat that influenced Fuji to sleep with Atobe? Was there really nothing between them, after all this time?

He wondered, again and again, gripping his phone tightly.

He wanted to send a message, to call the smaller man for explanation, but a part of him, so called alpha pride, prevented him for doing such thing and it was torturing him.

He always wondered what Fuji saw in him. Although he was an alpha, there were other alpha males that were better than him. He was rigid, not very good at communicating or reading other people. He was obsessed with tennis that he destroyed his shoulder.

He still remembered Fuji crying that day, calling him foolish. Despite their clashing personalities and ideology, their play style in tennis, and motivation, they fall and read each other like an open book.

The first time they did it, it was messy and particularly painful for the smaller man. He remembered Fuji’s clear blue orbs staring at him, full of intensity.

Maybe Fuji was finally bored of him. It was naivety that prevented him from realizing the growing distant between them.

Closing the phone, he continued walking across the park to go to the usual convenient store. He put his hands deeper inside the black jacket, protecting himself from the cold wind. The trees rustled restlessly as the breeze grew stronger.

A particular scent then caught him off guard. He stopped immediately and followed that familiar intoxicating scent. His heart was pounding when he found himself in front of a public restroom.

He made his way inside, hoping he was wrong with every step, but his instinct was right and he found Fuji on the ceramic floor.

The smaller man’s lower half was exposed and covered in cum. There were bruises on his body, particular on his hands and legs. His belongings were scattered, along with the rest of his clothing. A small packet containing suppressant pills were also on the floor.

That intoxicating scent mixed with sweat and cum filled the room and it made him sick.

“Fuji…” He called out softly and saw the body stiffened. “Who did this?” He asked. Anger filled him.

His mind raced, wondering whether the culprit had gone far. From watching the Fuji’s current condition, he knew whoever did this was still in the area. He was about to give them a chase when Fuji called out to him.

“Don't!!” The smaller man pleaded with him. Cerulean orbs were staring at him. “It was my fault. I was in heat and didn’t realized the medicine had stop working.”

“Fuji…” He groaned, gritting his teeth. He had let his guard down.

He was angry with himself for letting so-called ‘alpha pride’ prevented him from checking on Fuji, and now it was too late.

Slowly, the slender figure scrambled to his feet. Fuji grabbed the nearby clothing and started dressing himself.

“Where’s Atobe?” He asked and saw the prodigy stiffened again.

“It was just a one-time thing.” Fuji confessed. Fully dressed, the omega male made his way towards the washbasin and started washing his hands and face.

The man then started gathering the scattered belonging on the ceramic floor.

He also bent down to help, catching the trembling hands instead. With his other hand, he caressed the soft cheek. There was a small cut on the prodigy’s mouth.

“I’ll send you home.” He said before releasing the slender figure.

He turned his back and started walking towards the exit. He wanted to ask why Fuji was in the area, considering the location of the park was far from the prodigy’s home. Part of him wondered if Fuji was there to see him.

He was about to take another step when slender arms hugged him from behind. Fuji was breathing in his scent.

“Sorry... Just for awhile.” Said the smaller man.

 

The figure behind him never felt so warm.

 

* * *

 

 

“You deserve someone better than me.” Fuji opened his mouth. His blue eyes were focusing on somewhere else.

He felt cold suddenly, despite the warm water. He had brought Fuji to his apartment and went to the shower together.

It was his first time, watching the slender figure in such fragile state. The realization also hit him, the reason of their growing distance and why Fuji would fuck the diva.

He looked at the man that he thought he knew. They said that he was an emotionless person, a stoic man, but he had nothing against Fuji who hid everything behind that smile. 

He kissed the soft lips again before drying their body with a fresh towel. He didn’t bother putting on any clothes as he guided the smaller man to their bed. They lay there, naked, with blankets keeping them warm. He cradled the small body closer. 

Fuji’s slender body always fits him, no matter the time or place.

They never say ‘I love you’ because they thought they knew each other. They read each other too easily, fall for each other and gave up on each other too easily.

Maybe, he thought to himself, it wouldn’t be so bad saying such thing, once in a while.

Caressing the soft cheek, he finally whispered the three words to the figure in front of him.

“I love you.”

Bright blue eyes opened up immediately. It reminded him of the first time they met. The most clearer and bluest colour he ever saw.

When the soft, red lips opened, he knew all was well.

 

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you have any questions, comment. I tried to do some different kind of perspective for this. Hopefully it wasn't so confusing.  
> First person was just too personal.
> 
> Comments / Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> EDIT: I edited the wording to make it more fluent. I realized my writing at that time wasn't that great.


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing something like this.

The faint sound of beeping slowly aroused him from the deep sleep. It also caused the warm figure next to him to shift. He groaned in protest, his body aching.

“You don’t need to get up yet.” He heard the familiar voice informing him, along with a gentle kiss on his forehead. The familiar scent caught on to him and he breathed a little bit easier.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Five in the morning. I forgot to turn off my phone’s alarm.” Tezuka said to him and left the bed to get his phone. He groaned to protest the sudden lack of warmth.

Watching the alpha male naked reminded him of the old days, when Tezuka would leave for his daily run while he occupied the captain’s bed. He remembered laying there, waiting for alpha male to return in his sweaty and flushed state.

He would then spread his legs and watched Tezuka lost control.

Hugging the pillow tighter, he realized they were no longer the same person as those days. The stoic man was in top condition with ripped bicep, tight stomach muscle and strong legs. No longer had to worry about his shoulder, Tezuka had no reason to hold back his skills in tennis.

Unlike him, who decided to quit tennis after high school

He missed it sometime, standing on that green court with Tezuka at the opposite end. Divided by the thin net, they were equal and he knew he had Tezuka’s full attention. It also helped him to forget that he was a ‘weak’ omega.

But he couldn’t do it anymore. He was tired of tennis that he started doubting himself. He watched Echizen bloomed on the court and it scared him instead.

 _“_ _What if I’m not good enough?_ _”_  He started thinking, back when they almost graduating from high school. It convinced him that one day, Tezuka would leave him.

The beeping sound finally stopped and it brought him back. The alpha tennis player had tossed his phone to the nearest table and was now walking towards the bed.

“Do you still regret it?” He asked, quietly. “That I quit tennis?”

Tezuka looked at him while climbing back to the soft bed.

“Yes, sometimes. But it doesn’t matter anymore.” Confessed the stoic man. His warm hands were caressing him.

Slowly, the family face came closer and he felt a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You’re not running today?” A smile formed on his lips when he asked the question.

“Not today.” Tezuka replied, cradling him closer. They faced each other, enjoying each other company and warmth.

He traced the stoic man’s face, caressing every curve and detail. How long has it been, since they were able to enjoy moment like this? He knew he had been pulling away from the stoic man. It hurts him even more, knowing his own selfishness caused the stoic man to get hurt.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and saw the dark brown eyes popped open. The strong arms around him tighten and pulled him closer. Tezuka’s scent was overwhelming him.

“Don’t be. It was my fa-.” He cut him before the other man could finish. Tezuka’s mouth was always so gentle against his lips. He remembered pushing the stoic man to some shady, dark corridor during high school, just to be able to kissed him. That, of course, would lead to more sex. 

“I want you.” He whispered to his ears. “Let's do it like we did it the first time.” He chuckled lightly, teasing the stoic man.

“I don’t think you want that.” Tezuka replied bluntly. His face flushed bright red.

Tracing the hard chest, he moved closer and placed his head against the broad shoulder. “You still remember.” He said softly, recalling their first time.

“I don’t think I can forget.” Tezuka sighed and tightened his grips. “You were there in the corner, like some lost child. It was my first time, smelling such strong scent. I was so scared of losing control.” The stoic man confessed while breathing in the sweet scent radiating from him. 

“I’m glad it was you though.” He confessed.

Ever since he saw him in that tennis court, under the blue sky, he had his eyes on the jet-black haired boy who only had his eyes on tennis.

“I do like your tennis the best.” He added softly.

He felt Tezuka’s lips on his forehead before they both drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Initially I was going to expand / write a prequel that will be set during their high school but the story I had wasn't strong enough.  
> Maybe next time :)


End file.
